Dans la peau du Dovahkiin
by Kaydan
Summary: Le conflit en Bordeciel fait rage. Rajoutons à cela la menace que représente les dragons, la vie n'est pas de tout repos surtout lorsqu'on est le Dovahkiin. Ses choix et ses actes peuvent tout changer. Fiction Skyrim, Dovahkiin féminin.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Cela fait un sacré moment que je joue à Skyrim et que récemment que j'ai eu envie de créer une fiction en reprenant l'univers de ce jeu. Du coup voilà, je sais pas si beaucoup lise encore des fictions là-dessus étant donné que le jeu est sorti il y'a un certain temps. Mais ne sait-on jamais, je viens vous faire partager le premier chapitre.

Bien sûr, tous les personnages, univers compris, à part Swan, appartiennent à Bethesda.

(Pour ceux qui lisent mes deux autres fanfictions, ne vous en faites pas la suite arrive après cette longue pause. Désolée pour le retard !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'aventure commence bien !**

Lentement, elle reprenait conscience. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tentant de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Une violente douleur éclata dans son crâne, elle gémit et referma ses paupières. Le vent, elle sentait la fine bourrasque se faufiler dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme resta un moment immobile, écoutant les bruits aux alentours des gens parlaient, un enfant riait. Les paroles se rapprochaient. Elle commençait même à sentir le mouvement de la charrette dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Doucement, son corps se redressa. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond, vêtu d'une armure Sombrage - un nordique de pur souche. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire la conversation, son regard bleuté posé sur elle.

 **« Tiens, vous avez fini par vous réveiller ? »**

La brune retint de justesse une remarque cinglante, sa mauvaise humeur accentuée par sa tête battante. Au lieu de cela, elle jugea bon de n'utiliser qu'un léger signe d'agacement en constatant qu'elle se trouvait entravée, comme le blond et les autres. Son évaluation de la situation ne la rassura nullement, deux charrettes se suivaient tirées par des chevaux. Prisonnière, voilà ce qu'elle était. Plus par réflexe, la nordique tira sur ses poignets pour tester les cordes, sans succès comme elle s'y attendait. Le blond continuait de la fixer avec un léger sourire. Un sourcil dressé lui répondit elle n'appréciait pas exactement qu'on se moque de sa personne.

 **« Vous avez essayé de traverser la frontière pas vrai ? Et vous avez foncé tête baissée sur une embuscade des Impériaux tout comme nous et ce voleur là... »**

Visiblement cet homme semblait en savoir plus que la brune sur ce qu'elle fichait là. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se mit à se creuser les méninges pour se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais effectivement, le coup sur la tête l'avait rendu un peu amnésique. Ses souvenirs étaient brouillés. Bon sang, ils ne m'ont pas ratés, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe. S'était-elle retrouvée là au mauvais moment ? Il y a de grandes chances avec la poisse qu'elle se coltine depuis son départ. Un cheval mort en route. Et maintenant prisonnière avec des Sombrages et un voleur de chevaux. Brillant. Baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements elle fit la grimace. Génial... une tenue de jute. Et dire que le Sombrage bavard continuait de la reluquer avec amusement. Cette fois-ci elle plissa les yeux, mécontente jusqu'à qu'il cesse de la fixer ainsi. Que lui était-il arrivé ? La jeune femme se concentrait avant de se voir, après avoir abandonné son cheval et récupéré ses maigres fournitures, encercler par les Impériaux. Elle n'était pas seule à ce moment-là. Elle grinça les dents en regardant le voleur. Les Impériaux les avaient mis dans le même panier deux voleurs voilà ce que l'un avait dit. Il faut dire qu'avec ses vêtements déchirés et couverte de poussières, elle n'avait pas fait bonne figure face à eux. Elle avait pourtant essayé de tenter de les raisonner mais à voir son état présentement, elle aurait dû se battre.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent le fil de ses pensées le voleur avait l'air sacrément en rogne contre le blond et celui qui faisait la tronche à côté - blond aussi. A croire qu'elle était la seule nordique a hérité d'une chevelure foncée. Le voleur s'adressa à Swan qui cligna des yeux. Oh hé, je suis pas une voleuse mon brave, disait son regard émeraude. Et voilà que l'autre parlait de frère et sœur. Oulah. La nordique finit par avoir un déclic inquiétant malgré sa tête tambourinant. Merde, je suis tombée en plein milieu de la guerre Sombrage-Impériaux. La prisonnière continuait de les écouter silencieusement. Son père lui avait toujours apprit que c'est ainsi qu'on juge le mieux les gens. Et au vu de la révélation qui la laissa sur les fesses, très cocasse vu la situation Ulfric Sombrage en personne dans la carriole !

 **« Et merde !»**

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle, interloqués de l'entendre parler surtout pour jurer. Ah mais s'ils ont pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une bourgeoise de bonne famille, ils se sont bien plantés. Non mais sérieusement. Elle leur fit un signe, avant de marmonner :

 **« Non mais poursuivez votre dispute, faites comme si j'étais pas là. »**

 **« Silence derrière ! » hurla le soldat qui menait ce charmant petit cortège.**

Swan ne releva même pas et d'ailleurs aucun des occupants ne prirent la peine de réellement tenir compte de l'avertissement de l'impérial. Le voleur continuait de foudroyer du regard le Jarl de Vendeaume. La prisonnière quant à elle ne s'en remettait tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce que Ulfric pouvait bien faire dans une carriole menant à... la mort sans aucun doute ou un très long emprisonnement. La guerrière n'espérait pas une remise de peine pour joli minois. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen qu'elle s'échappe mais comment ? Et surtout arrêter de reluquer le sombrage au bâillon. Oh et ne pas tuer le blond qui continuait de la fixer avec son air plein de malice. Sérieusement ? Levant les yeux au ciel, la brune jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours - ils s'approchaient à une bonne allure de Helgen - la fin du voyage ? Et si elle se jetait de la charrette et courrait tout droit dans les fourrées pendant de longues heures ? Non elle n'en serait pas capable. Physiquement, elle avait besoin de repos et sa tête constituait un défaut indéniable dans son plan.

 **« Je suis Ralof de Rivebois. »** lança sur le ton de la conversation l'homme aux yeux bleus.

 **« Swan Wanderer »** répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Un sourire s'imprima sur le visage du dénommé Ralof visiblement heureux de voir que Swan se décidait à causer avec lui.

 **« Inutile de chercher un échappatoire, cela fait déjà un certain que nous avons abandonné l'idée. D'ailleurs Ce serait du suicide. »**

 **« Et parce que là, ça ne l'est pas peut-être ? »** grommela-t-elle en pointant du menton les portes d'Helgen qui approchaient dangereusement.

 **« Si mais Sovngarde est au bout du chemin. »**

Avant que la femme puisse répondre quelque chose du genre tant qu'à faire autant essayer de se venger en sautant sur celui qui conduisait par exemple, ce qui serait une idée hautement approuvé par le blond pensait Swan. Ils perçurent tous la déclaration d'un soldat.

 **« Chef ! Le bourreau attend ! »**

Ô joie ! Le voleur se mit à s'exciter sur son siège, remuant dans tous les sens en criant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il pouvait pas mourir. En clair, il paniquait clairement. Ou alors était-il entrain de perdre la boule puisse qu'il se mit à répéter tous les noms des dieux. Ralof lui jeta un regard, peut-être le blondinet avait pitié de ce piètre voleur. Quant à la brune, elle commençait à perdre espoir alors que le convoi franchissait les portes de Helgen. Etait-elle donc perdue ? Et serait-elle tuée comme Ulfric et ses pairs ? Finir dans l'histoire de comment a péri le chef de la révolution ne l'enthousiasmait pas tant que cela. Et que diraient ses tantes ? Qu'elle serait morte en bonne à rien comme de son vivant, très rassurant. Seul ce que penserait son père et son petit frère comptait à ses yeux. Elle les avait quitté il y a une semaine, partant seule en quête d'une aventure plus trépignant que la vie à la ferme qu'elle avait toujours vécu. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'en allait mener sa vie pendant quelques mois, mais cette fois-ci, Swan n'avait pas prévu ce petit intermède. Comme ils entrèrent dans Helgen ce fut au tour de Ralof de râler sur les Elfes et d'ailleurs, Swan hocha la tête approuvant totalement les dires du blond. Sérieusement comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a les oreilles pointus ? Non, la jeune femme a toujours eu du mal avec les Thalmors déjà et pour le reste, on dira qu'elle voudrait se faire une autre idée que celle de ses pairs mais les oreilles c'est un véritable problème.

 **« J'ai courtisé une fille ici autrefois... »** commença Ralof sur un ton léger.

 **« Quelle chance elle a eu de tomber sur toi. »** ajouta la brune d'un ton taquin.

 **« Tu n'imagines même pas. »** Renchérit-il fier de ses exploits.

Finalement, pourquoi tant penser à la mort alors qu'elle semblait inévitable. Et sa nature taquine reprenait vite le dessus. Il ne manquerait plus que de faire une vanne au Général Tullius sur sa jupette. Hum hum, peut-être pas une bonne idée. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en entendant le jeune garçon du village, qui trouvait visiblement le défilé de condamnés à son goût. Les prisonniers commençaient doucement à affronter la dure réalité qui s'offraient à eux - ils allaient mourir dans peu de temps. Alors que le convoi s'arrêtait que les soldats les firent descendre, Swan sentit son cœur s'affoler et s'efforça de le calmer. Elle avait peur. Non ! Elle était terrifiée. Sentant le regard compatissant de son compagnon de galère, la brune évita de tourner les yeux vers Ralof, sa fierté l'empêchait de chercher une épaule robuste pour y pleurer - il ne manquerait plus que cela.

 **« Allons-y ne faisons pas attendre les dieux ! »**

 **« Pourrais-tu faire preuve de moins d'enthousiasme ... »** marmonna-t-elle

 **« Silence ! »** les réprima un soldat.

Mais Rokir ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille lui en tout cas. Il tenta une approche peu convaincante, déclarant qu'il n'était pas une rebelle et d'ailleurs il intègrera la brune dans son plaidoyer ce qui la fit apprécier un peu plus le voleur même si elle était certaine que c'était perdu d'avance. Devant le peu de réactions du légat et du soldat brun, il paniqua et s'enfuit. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fit que quelques mètres avant que les archers ne l'abattent. Puis ils continuèrent avec la fameuse liste. Ulfric. Ralof. Les autres que je ne connaissais pas et vint son tour. En fait, ils finirent par réaliser que la brune ne se trouvait pas sur la liste de condamnés.

 **« Vous là ! Avancez ! Qui êtes-vous ?»**

Sans trop se faire d'espoir, Swan avança vers le légat comme c'était souhaité. La brune soutenait les regards posés sur elle. Elle détestait se sentir dans une telle position de faiblesse devant d'autres gens, devant le village ! Mais devait-elle réellement s'en préoccuper alors que le billot l'attendait pas très loin ? Sans doute pas. Alors, la guerrière se présenta froidement, le regard fier alors qu'elle énonçait son nom.

 **« Swan Wanderer »**

 **« Vous avez bien mal choisi votre moment pour rentrer au pays. Capitaine ! Que fait-on ? Elle ne figure pas sur la liste. »**

La brune serra les dents en les regardant parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle n'était qu'une chose. Ses dents se plantèrent légèrement dans sa muqueuse et elle respira profondément cherchant à calmer cet accès de colère qui montait depuis que le brun avait ouvert la bouche. Ils cherchaient juste à se débarrasser d'une personne gênante.

 **« Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas sur la liste. Elle rejoint les autres. »** s'exclama le capitaine impérial.

 **« A vos ordres capitaine. Désolé. Au moins mourrez-vous ici, sur votre terre natale. »** dit le soldat impérial se tournant vers la brune. Tout du moins, il semblait sincère dans ses paroles.

Le cœur battant la chamade mais tentant de rester digne et de cacher sa peur en scrutant le billot et le bourreau, Swan rejoignit Ralof. Ils exécutèrent un premier soldat sombrage. La Nordique était certaine qu'ils ne débuteraient pas avec Ulfric sans doute se feraient-ils le malin plaisir de le laisser assister à sa perte en douceur. Ce qui voudrait dire que...

 **« Maintenant la Nordique en haillons. »**

Swan cligna des yeux et s'avança comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve pas de la vie réelle. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'elle allait mourir sans se battre, se faire froidement exécuter comme une maudite criminelle. Les paroles de réconforts typiquement nordiques du Sombrage blond ne parvinrent pas à l'aider à affronter sa mort prochaine. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de rejoindre ses ancêtres. Celui qui fanfaronne n'est pas moins soucieux que celui qui se tait. Mais elle avançait bravement comme lorsqu'elle faisait face plus jeune aux jugements de ses tantes ou de son père suite à une bêtise, ou quand elle allait défier le fils du voisin, lors de ses combats... non la brune ne se voyait pas mourir sans once de fierté. Alors que ses pas la menaient au billot un cri effrayant et puissant s'éleva dans les airs. Les soldats s'agitèrent nerveusement mais le capitaine voulait poursuivre. Miss Wanderer jeta un regard lourd de sens à l'homme sous le masque et s'agenouilla, prête à recevoir la mort. Cependant, un nouveau cri s'éleva et sous son regard vert elle aperçût un ... dragon ! Un dragon en Bordeciel ! Impossible ! Abasourdie, le reste se passa extrêmement vite. La bête imposante se posa au sommet de la tour et hurla quelque chose.

La prisonnière fut secouée violemment et plaquée au sol par la puissance du cri. Hébétée, sa vision s'était troublée et elle fut bien étonnée d'entendre la voix de son compagnon de galère lui crier de se lever et de saisir cette opportunité inespérée. Clignant des yeux, elle tituba pour se remettre sur pieds et suivit Ralof jusqu'à que dans la tour d'en face où se trouvaient des Sombrages mal en point et Ulfric en personne sans son bâillon. Les deux se mirent à discuter de la possibilité de ce qu'il se passait alors que la jeune femme s'appuyait contre le mur, en essayant de vaincre la nausée qui s'était emparée d'elle. Ralof attrapa son bras et l'entraina vers les escaliers l'exhortant qu'il fallait se bouger maintenant ou jamais. Mais en arrivant en haut des marches le Dragons fracassa le mur et un pauvre soldat qui essayait de libérer le passage. Swan et Ralof se plaquèrent au sol pour éviter le gros des flammes. La jeune femme grimaça en constatant des brûlures sur ses bras. Prudemment, ils grimpèrent à nouveau atteignant le trou qui donnait sur l'auberge.

 **« Saute sur le toit de l'autre côté et continue ! On te rejoindra. »**

 **« Mais ça va pas ! »**

 **« Swan ne discute pas ! »**

 **« Je refuse de fuir. »** s'entêta la brune.

 **« C'est notre seule chance. On te rejoint dès que l'on peut, fonce.** » ordonna-t-il en la poussant légèrement dans le dos.

 **« Crétin... »** grogna-t-elle tout en prenant son élan pour atteindre l'autre côté.

Son saut fut parfaitement réalisé, le problème restait la réception, qui fut douloureuse pour son côté droit. Son épaule claqua contre le sol la faisant grogner de douleurs. Poussant sur ses genoux, elle se remit debout et descendit. Non loin se trouvait les impériaux dont celui qui tenait la liste quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'approchait prudemment n'ayant pas d'autres choix en constatant que Ralof ne suivait pas. Stupide homme. Une gerbe de flamme plus loin, ils se retrouvaient tous le gamin y comprit acculé contre la pierre essayant d'éviter de brûler. Le soldat impérial finit donc par remarquer Wanderer.

 **« Encore en vie ? Reste près de moi si tu veux que ça continue. »**

Ensuite il donna des instructions à un certain Gunnar concernant le petit gars. Et tous deux s'éclipsèrent pour apparemment rejoindre les défenses. Ces impériaux ont beau avoir essayé de m'arracher la tête, mais au moins, ils se combattent pensa Swan, qui suivait l'impérial. Ils se plaquèrent à nouveau contre un mur alors que le dragon passait juste au-dessus d'eux. La jeune femme prit le temps de l'admirer - une magnifique bête sans conteste, mais surtout un monstre qui n'avait rien à faire là. Elle avait encore bien du mal à comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis l'épisode de la charrette. Son regard émeraude se posait sur les cadavres calcinés, mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux des hommes mourraient lentement tout autour d'elle. Le combat faisait rage et il n'allait pas en la faveur des hommes. Les deux humains atteignirent le fort et Ralof refit son entrée. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était procuré une hache entre temps. Swan gronda. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à devoir rester les mains liées et surtout sans arme. Tous deux commencèrent à se lancer dans une joute verbale mais la présence du dragon au-dessus fit vite évoluer les choses. Chacun se tournèrent vers elle, lui demandant de les suivre évidemment chacun de son côté. La brune s'arrêta net fixant les deux hommes. Bordel...

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
